Talk:ThunderClan
joing page??? why's the joining page empty can i like?? not join or is wikia having a shitfit 00:15, 11/18/2015 No it's because you can only join the Clan by adopting a kit. But there's no kits available. The clan is "special", because the Founder of it intended it to be. I'm currently reasoning with Dapple so we could change it to a normal Clan. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:21, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ahhh i see! thank 00:48, 11/18/2015 Hey Ripple, I'm guessing you fixed the "special clan" thingy? Well anyways Blazeheart - orange and white tom with pale green eyes.- '''Dusk''''feat''[[User talk:Duskfeather77|''her]]''77''' 04:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Not yet sadly, it's still in debate. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 05:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) We should make a poll on it, or vote with those support or deny things, and explain why? — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 13:37, November 21, 2015 (UTC) t's obvious why. It's not fair to others.— Never stop believing. 17:06, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Mink, I want you to explain to me your views on why it isn't fair, please.Whitestar 17:29, December 4, 2015 (UTC) White, it's a bit obvious. I can see why joining ThunderClan would be undesirable since joining other Clans is much easier, and as the current leader of the Clan, I vote against the current method of joining ThunderClan. Since when was Whitestar allowed to have exceptions? ~Aquila First off, it isn't fair for users to be forced to have to join with a kit. As most people don't like roleplaying kits as they are very boring. I've already said this.— Never stop believing. 18:31, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I understand what you are saying, but that in itself is not a good enough reason to consider it unfair, and judging by the fact that it is the only one you provided, I am assuming it is the only one you have. First of all, you do not have to join Thunderclan if you do not want to, therefor, nobody is forcing you to join as a kit. However that is not to say that it is an option to join as anything else, because it isn't. I can understand where you re coming from, though. Think of it this way: this clan, in all of its entirety, was made to be like this. All rules that it has around joining and everything else were all decided before the name of its leader was even chosen. It was added to the rest of the clans like this, that is why it isn't unfair. It would be different if Thunderclan existed with a joining policy the same as the other clans, and then it was changed. Now that could be seen as unfair, however that is not the case. The point of Thunderclan was to make users on this wiki more comfortable with little control. That explains the external force, not being able to name your character, and having to start as a kit. It was also a way to help people comfortable with the fact that at some point, there character should die, this is expressed also with the external force, as it can cause any character to die. (However it is not as simple as "he dies and she lives." But if you want to learn more about this, message me on my wall.) It also teaches discipline, as you have to start from the bottom, being a kit, and over time work your way to a warrior, deputy or leader, you can't just have things handed to you and join as a full fledged warrior. But one of the main purposes of this clan is to cycle through positions of power quickly, i.e. deputy, med cat, and even leader. It was made to test people's abilities in these positions so that they may one day be chosen as deputy, med cat, or leader in Shadowclan or Riverclan. If your problem is the lack of creativity that Thunderclan allows, then there are many ways to remedy this. You could use your extra creativity to help in an interesting story line in Shadowclan or Riverclan, or you could write a fanfiction. Besides, Thunderclan also has a rule about activity, because the story line is meant to move quickly, and lets be honest here, you only respond to this place like once a day. I hope this explanation helped anyone who was wondering why Thunderclan isn't unfair.Whitestar 20:05, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh my god. I'm saying that for the ones that want to join as a rank they want cannot due to this "rule". It's completely unfair to most of us. As I've already stated!. But forget it, I'm done with this clan.— Never stop believing. 16:17, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Whitestar has me convinced, now. I think something like this was needed for a long time. There are two other completely good Clans you can join if you wanted to, you know. ~Aquila Yes well kinda hard to do that when two cats are allowed per each clan and if the leader or deptuy have the name as your wanted cat you have to change their name. That I kinda don't understand.— Never stop believing. 17:16, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Well of course you can't have the same name as someone else.... That would get confusing. Whitestar 19:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Two cats are enough, friend. Four characters are plenty. (Sorry, this is Aquila, wikia signed me out for some reason) Okay this arguement is over. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 00:54, February 6, 2016 (UTC)